


Sleepless Night

by deathlyShy



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I think?, Oops, Other, dr. iplier is useless in this, gender neutral reader, insomniac!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyShy/pseuds/deathlyShy
Summary: Insomnia sucked normally but occasionally, like tonight, it was downright unbearable. You tossed and turned adjusting your blanket and pillows but you just couldn't get comfortable. It was one of those nights you just couldn't fall asleep even though you were bone tired.Or; You just can't fall asleep, Dr. Iplier is a useless mother-hen, and the Host makes a good pillow.





	Sleepless Night

Insomnia sucked normally but occasionally, like tonight, it was downright unbearable. You tossed and turned adjusting your blanket and pillows but you just couldn't get comfortable. It was one of those nights you just couldn't fall asleep even though you were bone tired.

To top it all off you were sore after a hectic couple of days keeping up with Mark's egos. Sure you loved it, even if you were basically acting as a glorified babysitter of the chaotic beings, and the fact that Mark trusted you and the egos accepted you filled you with an odd sense of pride. But sometimes you wished it wasn't so draining with your sleep schedule. Or lack of to be more precise.

After six hours you decide to attempt to get up. Sluggishly you get up and get as far as brushing your teeth and somewhat taming your hair before flopping back into bed. Somehow that short bit of activity exhausted you.

How had you not fallen asleep?

It was five a.m. your spawled on your bed at the point of passing out and yet the minutes tick by and your still awake.

You felt beyound exhausted not just physically but mentally. Normally you trudge on with your day aided by busy work and caffine but with how lethargic you felt you were going to be useless until you got some rest.

You accidently rolled off your bed you groaned softly but didn't bother moving. It hurt a little but kicked off bedding slightly cushioned you and honestly you couldn't bring yourself to care. The floor was hard and uncomfortable but at this point everything was.

A short moment later a soft knock sounded on your door then when you didn't respond it creaked open softly and someone quietly came over.

You turned your head to see Dr. Iplier crouching beside you with a worried look. "(Y/n) are you alright?" He smoothed your (h/l) hair back from your face. You groaned not sure if you found the action plesant or uncomfortable.

"M'fine jus' can't sleep." You slurred. You were the oppisite of fine but you didn't want to worry anyone. Although judging by his expression he didn't really believe you.

"Have you not gotten any sleep?"He asks.

You sigh, "No but it's fine I'll be up before todays meeting." The egos weekly meetings started around nine by then you could probably muster up enough motivation to move by then.

"(Y/n),it's 9:30 the meetings already started. I came to look for you because we were worried."

"What?" How had you not noticed so much time passed? You struggled trying to get up but the doctor quickly scooped you up and deposited you back onto your bed. The quick movement made your head throb causing you to let out a soft noise of pain. 

The doctor gentlely rubbed your head looking apologetic. "I'm sorry but you need to lay down and rest."

Iplier sits on your bed watching in silent worry and as you keep shifting he murmurs that you need to relax, that you need rest. It was grating on your nerves, you wish he would go away.

"(Y/n)'s fustration was palpable in the room. Dr. Iplier noticed the Host's presence first and fell silent, the doctors silence granted (y/n) some minor relief. (Y/n) knew they needed rest and was actually trying to sleep but it would simply not come."

If you were more awake you would be suprised at the Host being there, you had always thought the blind ego shared Darkipliers dislike of you and simply tolerated you. But right now you were just happy Dr. Iplier had stopped his repetative chatter.

"The Host comes further in the room bearing a mug filled with tea the Doctor recognizes as the lavender blend he serves the Host when he has trouble sleeping. The Host gives Dr. Iplier a pointed look urging him to leave." 

"But-"

"The Host interupts the doctor to point out his hovering is just further distressing (y/n)."

You feel the bed shift as the docter gets up and leaves.

"Dr. Iplier finally relents and leaves (y/n) in the Host's care. The Host asks (y/n) if he may join them."

You hum in affirmation and then the Host settles on your bed and gentle manouvers you to lean sitting up agianst his chest. While you don't find his quiet narration soothing you don't find it obtrusive either.

He helps you drink some of the tea when you agreed to try some. After half the cup is gone he let's you lay with your head cushioned in his lap while he absently runs his hand through your (h/c) locks and softly continues narrating.

"(Y/n) stops trying to comprehend what the Host is saying and let's his voice become background noise. The Host's actions do not soothe (y/n) but provide enough distraction from thier aches and discomfort for them to finally drift off to sleep."

__

When you wake up it takes you a few moments to realize your cuddled up to someone and it takes another moment for you to realise that it's the Host whose lap your using as a pillow. You reach carefully for your phone and check the time. Seven a.m. the next day. You slept through the whole rest of yesterday and the Host stayed with you.

You set your phone back by the half full mug of tea and curl closer to him apreciating his warmth and not wanting to interupt the moment.

"Thank you." You whisper.

Your startled by the Host carding his hand through your hair again.

"The Host is just happy to have his friend feeling better."

**Author's Note:**

> guess who hasn't slept in over 20 hours? yeah insomnia can go die in a hole


End file.
